


Fond Farewell, A

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Two old friends say goodbye.





	Fond Farewell, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

A Fond Farewell by Sue

04 Nov 1997

MKRA/MSSS - if you can find a place for this sick puppy you have my permission to archive. Please remove all headers though so that only the rocketmail address is visible. Many thanks.  
Please do not share this anywhere else without my permission. Thanks.  
When some sick and twisted moron slashes one's car tyres on Halloween it can put one in a pretty sick and twisted mood. So I wrote this little tale, and yes, it's pretty sick and twisted.  
Consider yourselves warned.

* * *

A Fond Farewell  
by Sue  
<>

Sitting together on the closed in porch the two old friends faced each other. One, all the pain of a life poorly lived etched in his face. The other, careworn but smugly self satisfied.

"We both have blood on our hands," the smoking man stated matter of factly.

"I realize that but still ..."

"Bill!" The exasperation was evident in his voice. "What we did was absolutely necessary for the good of the project. And it continues to be true."

"Not everything."

The two words hung between them, an indictment. Mulder coughed as the bitter smoke caught at his lungs. The smoker took a long hard drag, finishing the cigarette in his hand and exhaled. Stubbing out the butt he then lit another.

"I believe we're even on *that* score," he spat. "My daughter for your son. Who do you think got the best of that deal?"

Fox's father flinched at the pain in his former colleague's voice.

The smoker smiled, "Since we're having this heart to heart perhaps you can tell me how you knew. I thought I had been quite discreet."

Mulder sat back in his seat, resigned, his hands clasped mutely in his lap.

"After Fox was born I never touched her again." Smiling sadly he added, "I don't believe in immaculate conceptions."

The smoking man edged forward on his seat, reaching out he took Bill Mulder's gnarled hand and grasped it tightly in his own. "You did that for me? I didn't know. I thought you went back to her." Inwardly he sighed at the misunderstanding that had first cracked them apart. 'Oh Bill, what might have been if I had known.' Aloud he said, "We should have been better friends. We should have talked more openly. It would have made everything easier to bear."

"Friends? How could we have been? Ex-lovers do not become best buddies especially when one of them screws the other's wife."

The bitterness stung both men.

"So ... Samantha's abduction punished two sins. A wife's inconstancy and a lover's betrayal." The smoking man reached up and gently cupped his friend's face. "Could I proffer a small, but heartfelt, atonement?"

Mulder did not flinch but met his lover's eyes with a hungry stare, a thirty year old fire beginning to rekindle. Afraid of disturbing the moment he just nodded.

The smoker knelt on the floor forcing his friends trembling knees apart. Catching his cigarette between his lips he used both hands to undo the seated man's trousers. Manipulating the fabric of his lover's underwear out of the way he released the growing erection he discovered. Stroking it briskly he brought it to its full length. Sadly he noted how age had taken its toll as it drooped forward not quite as proud as it had once been.

Mulder shifted his hips slightly, manoeuvering so he could give the man kneeling between his thighs better access. It had been so long since he had filled his lover's mouth that he ached to feel those soft demanding lips around his cock.

The smoker took a long hard pull on his cigarette and held it in one hand behind his back. Clasping his lover's balls in the other he dipped down and encircled the head of the straining cock between his lips. Mulder gasped and tried to jerk away almost knocking the smoking man over. Refusing Mulder the chance to settle his lover swirled his tongue around the leaking sensitized head as his hand squeezed the wrinkled sac.

The sensations were so intense they might as well have been pain and to escape them Mulder grabbed the bowed head before him, forcing it down as his pelvis tilted forward.

The smoker was not surprised to discover himself nose deep in Bill Mulder's pubic hair. He smiled to himself with satisfaction. Even after all these years he still knew how to manipulate and control his friend.

With his flesh engulfed in the smoking man's warm, wet mouth Mulder's groin radiated a heat that demanded stoking. Wrapping his fingers in the kneeling man's hair he began to thrust awkwardly into that welcoming hole.

"Eat it." He spoke harshly but the fire burned more brightly and the mouth sucked harder.

"Eat it you cocksucker."

With so little purchase to help lengthen his thrusts Mulder pulled the smoking man's head back and forth, moving it roughly against his cock, not caring if the other man was gagging or gaining any pleasure. He was completely absorbed by the solitary goal of coming.

Releasing Mulder's balls, the smoker grabbed his own cock through the fabric of his trousers. Being used with such uncontrolled lust had 

enraged his blood. As his friend's engorged cock rasped through his mouth bruising his lips and Mulder's hands tore hair from his scalp, he stoked himself to the edge of frenzy.

Only when Mulder came, forcing musky semen down his throat, did he allow himself to climax.

****

The throbbing pulse in Mulder's head finally slowed and quieted. He opened his eyes. Turning his head slightly he saw the smoking man standing at the door, cigarette in hand, looking over his shoulder apparently examining him. Straightening his head, Mulder closed his eyes and fastened his trousers as the smoker slipped quietly through the door unacknowledged.

****

At the end of the garden path, on the street by his car, the smoker lit another cigarette and took a drag as he dialed a number on his cell phone. Someone answered immediately.

"Do it. Put him out of his misery."

Before the voice could reply he hung up, and took one last long, hard drag. Dropping the butt, he extinguished it with his heel before continuing down the street without a second glance back.

  
The End


End file.
